


金色深淵

by Sheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: BL原創推理。





	1. 初見

白色的保時捷流利穿梭在車陣中，在每輛車速都開到速限的情況下，保時捷在距前後車幾呎處插入其中，又接連變換車道，會開這條連續彎路的車主各個都是熟手，也不免在幾乎沒有安全距離的車距間驚出冷汗，粗糙的咒罵頓時噴薄而出，但也不夠宣洩極其驚險的一刻。

「凱特彎道上的保時捷」，簡直像神出鬼沒的幽靈。一般人高速過極其刁鑽的凱特彎道不過是想挑戰自己的技術，但對白色保時捷而言，他是在玩命。

伯納將車窗半開，滑順地打著方向盤，給白色保時捷讓路。他最近搬到賀爾蒙山區，上下班開凱特彎道最快，連開了幾天，就碰上三次白色保時捷。他雖沒特別關注對方的車牌，但對方的開車風格就跟他的車一樣顯眼，難以忽略。

保時捷從他的後方切到左側車道，伯納不經意向窗外望去，正巧望進副駕駛座大開的車窗，駕駛座上是個男人，滿頭金髮在強勁的風中飛揚，男人似乎留意到陌生視線，分神向他暼來，橄欖綠的眼瞳透過鏡片看來分外冷漠，緊抿的薄唇忽然扯出一抹微笑，他的唇線變化很奇妙，僅僅是彎曲的幅度略略加大，笑意就能沿著唇角散出惑人的意味。

征楞間，喇叭巨響震醒了伯納，他才意識到自己的車速降得太低，他再抬頭，白色保時捷已經開出老遠，很快就在他的視野裡凝縮成一點。

接下來的路程他都沒有再見到白色保時捷，他開到特許停車場入口，秀出他的證件，被放行後，尋到自己的停車格，停車，從電梯進到辦公大樓。

當電腦螢幕畫面現出那輛白色保時捷，他才反應到自己正在做什麼。他知道他在濫用職權，卻還是克制不住查了對方的車牌，白色保時捷登記在一個非營利組織名下，負責人是萊納斯‧赫克特。

有名字，能查到消息肯定更多。  
萊納斯名下的主要機構有三個，分別是考古協會北加州分會、赫氏骨董店和位在拉斯維加斯的金氏賭場。  
伯納盯著螢幕上的照片，猶豫是否再往下查。憑他多年的辦案直覺，這三個機構能夠避稅、逃稅、洗錢的管道實在太容易，他猶豫了五秒，果斷關掉視窗。這不是他的案子，不歸他管轄，他查這些資料也不是為了找對方麻煩。

實在是，白色保時捷太顯眼。  
或者說，那個男人太顯眼。

伯納有種直覺。  
不只是惡名昭彰的凱特彎道，那個男人，能讓骨董界為他讓路。

 

美國，加州，赫氏骨董店。

單看外表，很難看出這是一家骨董店，它採會員制，並不對外開放，只開放預約，只接待熟客，若有新客戶打算鑒價、銷貨或購買，只能透過熟客引薦，每年它會針對客戶的品質與引薦人進行評比，若是評價過低，也會失去會員資格。

此刻，萊納斯在後方的私人辦公室，遠端連線的螢幕上，黑髮男人正在進行匯報。

「赫氏拍賣會一切已經準備妥當，請帖根據會員積分的前五十名發出，有三十八位會員確認出席，五位會員確認不出席，還在等待剩下七位會員的回覆。」

「拍賣名單整理好了嗎？」  
「是，這次是和請帖一起寄送。」

赫氏拍賣會只賣真品，每一個拍賣的文物都有萊納斯‧赫克特親筆簽署的鑑定書，沒有人知道他的來歷，但經年累月之下，他證明了自己在鑑定古文物方面的專業性，如今的赫氏拍賣會已經不需要第二個專業學者佐證，萊納斯的名字就是一切。

萊納斯輕輕「嗯」了一聲，切斷連線離開，下到地下三層。這裡存放著即將會在赫氏拍賣會陳列的文物，這次拍賣品項裡，最值錢的是尼古拉‧普桑的《阿奇里斯的現身》，畫作本身的藝術價值極高，能同時吸引古典主義畫派與希臘傳說的收藏家，但萊納斯想要的不只是這個。

有的客戶曾經打趣問他，是怎麼賺錢的？他屈起食指，側過頭，輕點他的腦袋，唇角微勾，笑容深不可測。  
他會鑑定骨董，他有銷貨管道，他能合法大量流通錢幣，怎麼樣才能不賺錢？

最重要的一點是，他的客戶不僅只是收藏家。  
還有那些，反覆拍賣同樣文物的，檯面下的交易者。

他透過玻璃櫃依序檢視古典主義畫派的十二幅畫作和三個新王國時期的古埃及陶瓷罐，又重新封存，他承諾過他的老師，列文‧畢沙客列德教授，無論過程如何，這些文物最後都會流向各大博物館，作為列文過去教養他的報答。

回到私人辦公室，電腦螢幕顯出私人通話。

「有人查了你。」電話那頭的聲音有些沙啞，或許是經過電子訊號反覆加密的緣故，聲音的辨識度很低。  
「誰？」  
「FBI。」電話那頭，亞裔男人調出伯納使用的代號，將瀏覽紀錄一併傳送給萊納斯，「不像是惡意，他沒有再查下去。」  
「這個人是誰？」  
「伯納‧羅蒙特，資深聯邦調查局探員，最近調到你們那一區。」男人停了一下，「他查了你的車牌。怎麼，你撞了他的車？」這次毫不掩飾的笑意終於從彼端傳來。  
萊納斯沉默地閱讀對方傳來的資料，「正好相反，他每次都給我讓路。」

白色保時捷瘋子似的開法所引發的不滿，導致各輛車主會在凱特彎道上有意無意地逼車，就只有那台墨藍色的賓士會主動讓道。他一連經過那台車三次，不可不謂印象深刻。

「你知道在我們國家，有句古諺叫『不是冤家不聚頭』。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「就是，你們很有緣份的意思。」  
「梁。」  
萊納斯的聲音壓了三度，卻也知道這個來自東方小島的男人不吃這套，「幫我查一下他的聯絡方式。」  
「你要正式的那種，還是非正式的那種？」  
「都要。」  
「等一下。」梁的動作很快，「在你眼前。」  
一瞬間，萊納斯的螢幕就現出了伯納的公用與私用連絡電話和註冊地址。  
「打算送禮？」梁只是開個玩笑，卻沒想萊納斯沉默了十秒，「未嘗不可。」

 

伯納今天出門比較早，天氣預報說早晨會下雨，他想避開車輛尖峰的時段，他熟練地打著方向盤，開上凱特彎道，自從見了萊納斯的真面目，他就抱著一點不可言說的心思，期待可以再碰見那輛白色保時捷。

他開上凱特彎道不久，後視鏡就出現眼熟的車型，伯納直覺慢下車速，按下車窗，在對方開到他左側時望去，一瞬間，無預警撞進那雙橄欖綠瞳，車子晃了一下，伯納心神一凝，回過神來穩住方向盤，又忍不住往左側望去，白色保時捷維持定速開在他的左側，萊納斯這次勾起了貨真價實的笑意，空出右手一揮，一封具有重量的信封射進伯納的車窗，目的達成，白色保時捷率先加速，斷開了膠著的視線。

伯納整段路程都在發征，直到他開進停車場，才彎腰撿起落在副駕駛座的信封。信封袋外寫著他的全名，他還不及細想對方為什麼知道他是誰，拆開信封，就看見赫氏拍賣會的請帖，時間是下周五，還有七天。


	2. Chapter 2

大片樹林遮蔽了夕陽，墨藍色的賓士宛如沉默的獵豹，迅即無聲地在樹林間穿梭。  
赫氏拍賣會舉辦的地點在紅木山區，山區上盡是豪宅別墅，每一棟都富麗堂皇，占地廣闊，男人按著導航的指引左彎右拐，開了約莫半小時的山路才抵達目的地。

他將賓士停在斜坡的空地，拿著請帖，循著地圖指示走到一棟別墅前。這棟別墅外型蓋得頗具中東風味，屋頂是大型圓錐式，建築有好幾道粗壯的圓形梁柱，乍看像古代蘇丹的住所。

天已逐漸暗下，大門旁站了兩位身著白襯衫黑領結的侍者，他們的臉上帶著半片面具，男人隨即從西裝內袋裡掏出黑色面具戴上，才走近大門。

他不是最早到的，入口有好幾位紳士挽著女伴等著排隊入場。侍者一一掃描他們的面具核對出席名單，當輪到男人時，侍者明顯一頓，兩個人低聲交談，不久，第三位侍者走室內走向男人，「羅蒙特先生是吧？我是傑克，請隨我來。」

足夠明顯的特殊待遇在男人背後留下一片竊竊私語，他不以為意，跟著傑克沿著牆壁蜿蜒的階梯拾步而上，穿過一道圓弧形長廊，最後停在一扇門前。  
傑克敲響了門，聽見應答後，躬身開門，讓男人進去，便迅速退下。  
這是一個私密的包廂，從這裡可以縱覽整個拍賣會場，但若由會場向上看，卻不能察覺包廂分毫舉動，男人略略掃過出口、後臺和通風口的位置，才將視線拉回到包廂主人身上。

「伯納。」男人率先伸出手。  
「嗨，伯納。」包廂主人回握了他，那雙綠眼睛在燈光照射下宛如翡翠般多面折射，隱隱散出瑩綠的流光，順著唇角的笑意在空氣中流淌，「你知道在這種場合戴面具是什麼意思嗎？」  
男人瞬間反應過來，「謝謝你邀請我來。」  
「不麻煩。」萊納斯沒有收回蔓延的笑意。這個男人的語氣能讓人聯想到冬季的太皓湖，湖面結上極薄的冰層，讓人忍不住想打碎那層冰，去看冰層下的湖水如何沉默地湧動，萊納斯打了個手勢邀請男人坐在身旁，遞給對方一杯紅酒。  
「我開車。」男人帶著遺憾婉拒。  
「這裡有客房。」萊納斯不以為意，紅酒在白皙的指節與昏暗的燈光之間具有謎樣的誘惑力。  
男人盯著他的指節停了十秒，想那指節是否不只是看起來修長，他的聲音低沉沙啞，「我沒有帶換洗衣物。」  
「我想，那件事很好解決。」萊納斯將紅酒放在對方手裡，忽然傾至他的耳畔，「你可以穿我的，」視線向下一瞄，聲音壓得更低，「內衣褲。」

他們靠得極近，萊納斯用指尖滑過對方領結上方的皮膚，指尖下方的喉結不受控制的來回滑動，氣氛燃燒得分外熱烈，空氣逐漸稀薄，男人似乎是憑著本能傾前，朝他貼得更近，近的連肌膚的熱度都能透過襯衫傳遞過來，唇瓣的距離近在咫尺，一觸及發。

忽然間，伯納單手扣住對方的手腕，他握得用力，用力到能感覺對方平靜的脈搏，那一下一下平穩的躍動，彷彿一杯一杯的涼水澆在他的頭頂上。  
從夢境到現實不過是幾秒的事。

「不麻煩。」

萊納斯的視線滑過自己被用力扣住的手腕，伯納陡然放開，雙唇抿得更緊，頗有幾分嚴酷的意味，他撇過頭，瞧見手裡三分滿的紅酒，短暫閉了一下眼，將酒杯擱在一旁的茶几上。

萊納斯垂下眼簾啜了一口紅酒，眼角餘光見對方直盯著自己的手腕，唇角微扯。如果現在拉開袖口，手腕上必定能看見交錯的指痕，萊納斯的皮膚很白，他一直都知道自己的皮膚上出現紅痕是什麼樣子，更知道看在其他人眼中像什麼樣子。

「我建議你留下來。」萊納斯漫不經心地說，「拍賣會結束在午夜，這時候開車下山，會撞死鹿。」話才說完，他不用抬眼都能感覺到對方瞬間勃發的怒意，但那些外放的情緒在一秒內被收斂得一乾二淨。這男人若非足夠意外，必然很擅長遮掩自己的情緒。  
萊納斯朝對方舉了舉酒杯，「所以，和我喝一杯。」  
伯納不為所動，平靜地問，「為什麼送帖子給我？」  
「和你查我是一樣的原因。」  
「我沒有別的意思。」聲音毫無起伏。  
萊納斯低笑一聲，和著酒意的輕笑分外惑人，瑩綠的瞳眸裡水光瀲豔，伯納的瞳眸暗沉，愈加諱莫如深。

說謊是最自以為是的愚蠢錯誤。  
好像不承認就可以當作沒有發生。

伯納拿起酒杯，喝了一口，轉頭就貼上萊納斯的唇，他的動作太快，金屬製的面具在鼻樑處敲出一聲輕響，那沒有阻止他的舉動，交錯的唇瓣讓紅酒順著萊納斯的唇邊淌下，在頸侧蔓延出一道紅痕，沒入鎖骨處，領口也被染得分外艷麗。

男人不過是由慾望和藉口堆疊而出的複合物。  
領帶被扯得凌亂，伯納拉出對方的襯衣下擺，解開一顆一顆的鈕扣，襯衫之下的皮膚如他所想的一樣白皙，他傾前，去舔吻胸腹上玫紅色的乳首，他從胸腹之間抬眼向上望去，萊納斯沒有摘下面具，他只看見毫無波動的橄欖綠瞳和微扯的唇角，那幾乎是意料之中，連難以諱言的些微失望都在意料之中。

伯納垂眼，反覆輕嚙那顆乳首，察覺乳首逐漸脹大，臉上的金屬面具也被對方的體溫熨得暖燙，身體是興奮了，伯納又抬眼，瞧見萊納斯垂眼望他，溢出一聲極淺的喘息。

如果這就是對方要的。

伯納反覆舔吻兩顆乳首，直到乳首嫣紅脹大，伯納忽然向後退開，替對方整理儀容，扣好鈕釦，將襯衫下擺塞進西裝褲，又重新打好墨藍色的領帶，讓領口的嫣紅被巧妙掩蓋。  
此刻，仍是需要面具的場合。

燈光逐漸暗下，伯納走近觀景台，拍賣會場幾乎就坐完畢，每個座位前都有按鈕，能讓買家競價。舞台已降下深紅色簾幕，主持人戴著面具站在舞台旁，正和侍者說話。

他感覺到萊納斯站在自己身旁，沒費心轉頭，「話說在前，我不會幫你違法。」  
「那你為什麼來？羅蒙特探員。」  
伯納動了動唇角，那弧度絕不是在笑，「因為你發了邀請函。」他平靜的像沒失態過一樣。如果不承認可以當作沒有發生，那麼沒做完的事，也可以等於沒有發生。

萊納斯喝了一口紅酒，忽然伸手壓過對方頭顱，湊上前去，將紅酒渡到對方嘴裡，伯納不自主嚥下去，酒意的熱度在胃裡灼燒，但不足以燃燒掉他的理智，他從口袋抽出方帕擦拭唇邊溢出的紅酒，「這不會改變什麼。」

萊納斯忽然扣住對方拿著方帕的手腕，再度湊上前，舔過男人下巴處殘餘的酒痕，言笑宴宴，「那麼，我們等著瞧吧。」

此刻，燈光全數暗下，赫式拍賣會正式開始。


	3. 預告信

來赫氏拍賣會不只是競價，社交才是最主要的一部份。哈米許略略拉鬆自己的領帶，今天如果運氣不錯，他可以擁有四小時的睡眠，只要他能成功說服魯道夫同意水資源分配的議案，提案的同意人數就會過半，這對他將來競選連任很有幫助。  
「長官。」  
副手低聲提醒，哈米許回過頭，向迎面而來的棕髮女性問好。女人伸出手，兩人短暫交握後，女人就坐進他身側，交談的話語隱在熱烈的掌聲之中。  
「魯道夫的女兒今年正要入學，你猜她會去哪所學校？」  
哈米許眉心一跳，「我假設你對耶魯大學很有說話權。」  
「身為傑出校友，可以這麼說。」女人不經意撫過自己脖頸上的珍珠項鍊，「死心吧，哈米許。你永遠拿不到最後一票。」  
加州現任州長呼出一口氣，隨即端起紅酒喝了一口，「我從小在康郡長大，舊金山是我的後花園，柏克萊是我的博物館，我曾經贏得這個選區十七次。伊蓮娜，你覺得我是靠運氣和握手嗎？」  
伊蓮娜假笑一下，「我以為是愚蠢兄弟會聯盟，先隨便拿一項議案預算作為失業救助補貼，用選票綑綁其他選區利益交換，拿下另一項議案，再繼續給你的鄉親開空頭支票，等要競選的時候，議案的預算又可以拿來補助你的兄弟會。別以為我們不知道你在做什麼。」  
「冷靜點，伊蓮娜，你在咆哮。」哈米許懶洋洋地說，「我聽說你對古埃及文物很有研究，不如我把十三號那個標下來給你玩？」  
「你真是個傲慢自大的混蛋。」伊蓮娜咕噥一聲。  
「笑一個，伊蓮。我可以在佛州的當地鱷魚保護計畫上投你一票。」  
「代價呢？」  
「我覺得白宮可以是我未來的職業目標。」  
伊蓮娜用看瘋子的眼神看他，「贏得小選區十七次就可以讓你做白日夢，你真的是傲慢自大的混蛋。」  
「十三號和當地鱷魚保護計畫？」  
伊蓮娜沉默了五秒，舉起酒杯和對方輕輕撞擊，「成交。」

 

「那是誰？」伯納隨手指著最前排戴著面具的一對男女，「看著有點眼熟。」  
「加州州長和佛州眾議員，」萊納斯支手撐著頰，「你住在這裡好歹該認出其中一個。」  
「他們看起來不像古玩收藏家。」懷疑的眼神在萊納斯和樓下游移。  
「因為他們不是古玩收藏家。」  
「那他們來幹嘛？」  
萊納斯低笑，「你也不是古玩收藏家，你來做什麼？」  
伯納決定轉移話題，這裡不是他熟悉的戰場，他更適合硝煙、肉搏和鮮血，他懷疑萊納斯跟任何一點都沾不上邊。他們本就不在同一個世界。  
「你和我想像的不太像。」  
「喔？」尾音略揚，簡直像羽毛般撩過人的心坎。  
「我以為你會更冷漠一點。」就像開車的那個人一樣，俐落，無情，不要命。  
「你也跟我想像的不一樣。」  
「那是更好還是更差？」  
「我更喜歡那個會主動給我讓路的男人。」萊納斯笑著側首，他們靠得極近，他一側身，遠看就像被伯納半攬在懷裡，伯納眨了一下眼睛，甩開彼此繾綣的錯覺，「那你一定很失望。」  
「失望你不打算再給我讓路？」  
「一定有很多人願意讓路給你。」  
「可我只給你發了邀請函。」  
「所以你到底為什麼要發給我？」繞了一圈還是同樣的迴圈，伯納決定單刀直入，「我已經說了，我不會──」  
「喝酒，不會違法，還有別的嗎？」萊納斯輕搔了一下耳朵，「你真以為你只有這些功能嗎？親愛的。」他的頭往樓下一側，「看見下面那五個人了嗎？他們可能要出事。」  
「什麼？」伯納瞇起眼，朝萊納斯指點的位置細看，除了加州州長之外，還有他不認識的四位神秘客。「他們都是誰？你怎麼知道？」  
萊納斯從懷裡掏出一封信，「我本來想說，和我來一發我就告訴你。看來你是不會答應的。看吧。」  
伯納壓住了心跳驟然加快的躍動，不去想那個提議有多麼誘人，他狀似平淡地展開那封信，信紙上用印刷體印著一行鮮紅色的字。  
『不准賣掉十五號。』  
「這跟他們有什麼關係？你什麼時候收到的？你應該報警！」  
萊納斯忍不住再笑，笑聲很低很輕，橄欖綠眸卻是純然愉悅，彷彿聽見了貨真價實的笑話，「我這行業報什麼警。你以為你憑什麼收邀請函？」  
「你沒回答我的問題。」  
「那五個人都表達出了高度強烈的收購意願。信是十天前到的。」  
伯納皺緊眉，這讓他額頭的紋路特別深刻，他一定很常皺眉，額間的紋路才會那麼深。「報警吧。我一個人不能同時看顧五個。」  
「我說了，不報警。」萊納斯連音調都沒降低那怕一度，他輕描淡寫的樣子彷彿這事毫不重要，但伯納卻能聽見不容動搖的堅決。  
「如果出事了怎麼辦？」  
「那怕是出事了，」萊納斯的聲調驟然壓低，「那也是他們的命。」  
「不行。」伯納斷然拒絕。「我不跟你賭這個。」  
「你真想跟我賭，就看看你自己的手機吧。」萊納斯仍然在笑，眼神卻漠然至極。  
伯納掏出手機，看見螢幕顯示剛收到一張照片，他滑開螢幕，照片頓時映入眼簾。  
那是他和萊納斯。更精準的說法是，萊納斯的襯衫大開，而他單手摟著萊納斯的腰，俯身去舔吻嫣紅的乳首。萊納斯垂首，額前和頰邊的金髮垂落在頰側，不易辨識，相反的，因為仰頭的緣故，他的下半張臉被拍得很清楚，若是熟識的人看到照片，認出他的可能性很高。  
「你覺得這張照片若是公開了，誰的名譽受損比較大？」  
伯納只覺得眼前一黑，他清楚知道他被算計了。這個人果然還是開車的那個人，冷漠又無情。  
「你經常那麼做嗎？用你的身體當工具。有多少人像我這樣？為什麼是我？」一時間他分不出到底是被算計這件事更讓他覺得苦痛，還是萊納斯對他就像對其他人一樣隨意更讓他心煩，又或者只是他荒謬地感覺到自己的所有權被冒犯所湧起的反擊。  
心臟在一瞬間覺得疼，然後他忽然意識到他已經對這個人毫無理由地過份在意到這種程度。足以毀滅他自己的程度，不管是事業還是理智。

「你很生氣。」萊納斯仔細審視他的表情，「不只是因為被算計，」金髮的男人停了一下，瞇起眼，伯納瞬間撇過頭，避開萊納斯的視線，「你生氣，因為我對其他人這麼做。你希望我是你的，只是你的。」  
「你想得太多。我肯定有其他更好的選擇。」伯納抽掉自己的聲音裡的情感，那聽起來也足夠冷漠。  
萊納斯沉默了幾秒，「但對我們來說，更好的那個卻不見得是想要的，對吧？」  
伯納沒接話，轉而道，「你不能一直用它威脅我。」他聽起來已經冷靜下來，「凡事都有極限。」  
「只有這一次。這不在計畫之內。」萊納斯出乎意料地坦承，「只要報警，我的事業就毀了。所以我才需要你在這裡。」  
這句話竟輕而易舉地撫平他的怒氣，伯納握緊了手機，轉頭望向台下，「跟我說說那另外四個人。」

「編號二十一，對希臘史狂熱的收藏家，他之前買走的都是和特洛依相關的畫作。」  
「編號十七，只對該次拍賣會最貴的那項物品出手。她一向把古玩當虛榮。」  
「編號四十四，古典主義畫派的收藏家，他的收藏足以開一間小型博物館。你不會想知道他從哪裡弄來那些畫的。」  
「編號三十一，」萊納斯沉默了一下，似乎在斟酌說詞，「他不是收藏家，這些收藏品對他而言都只是可以流通的貨幣。」

「等一下，他們沒有名字嗎？還有十五號物品到底是什麼？」  
萊納斯一愣，忽然反應過來，「你沒有收到拍賣名單。十五號是本次最重要的拍賣品，」  
話沒說完，舞台上的燈頓時打亮，舞台上的拍賣品在燈光之下顯得耀眼奪目，主持人的聲音也愈發高亢，「終於來到赫式拍賣會的壓軸，《阿奇里斯的現身》。」

「就是它。」


	4. Chapter 4

「各位先生，各位女士，起標價一千萬美金，請出價。」

伯納錯過了之前的競價，所以不熟悉具體的流程，他看著幾位萊納斯指出的競標者開始迅速按鈕，巨大螢幕上的數字不停向上  
，主持人像嘴裡含著小鼓，報價的速度如流水般快的讓人頭暈腦脹，不出價的觀眾在旁吶喊助興，氣氛熱烈高昂，伯納的精神越繃越緊，腦海裡的弦被拉到極限，忽然間，競價停了。

「三億一次，三億兩次，三億三次，賣出！」主持人一敲醒木，將所有人從迷霧中震醒，「恭喜十七號買主得標！」

「太瘋狂了！」伯納呢喃著，他知道有錢人是什麼樣，卻不知道實際上會這麼驚人，十七號賣家站起身，燈光壟罩在她婀娜多姿的背影上，她緩緩走向舞台，主持人向她握手道賀，她轉過身面向大家，舉起手上的紅酒，向所有人示意。

伯納的位子太遠，看不清她露出的半張面目，她的舉動和身影讓他感覺到隱微的熟悉，女人將手中紅酒一乾而淨，酒杯往台下一甩，清脆的玻璃聲在寂靜中異常響亮，那興之而來的舉動引發了後續禮貌的掌聲，像觀眾早已習慣她的作派。

女人往前踏了一步，腳步晃蕩，彷彿酒醺酣然，變故突地發生，她握著喉嚨，發出沙啞至極的慘叫，轟然倒下。

伯納瞬間跳起來，轉身就往樓下衝，動作快得讓萊納斯不及反應，他跟著追上，沿途用無線電指示下屬。

伯納的腦海裡浮出路線圖，從二樓包廂的另一頭樓梯到舞台不過五分鐘，他衝到舞台前，主持人正跪在女人旁，伸手要探她的鼻息。

「不准動！」他的聲音威嚴有力，霎那間震住了主持人，伯納邊往懷裡掏證件邊說，「我是羅蒙特探」  
「羅蒙特主任！」一道聲音厲聲打斷他，伯納轉頭，侍者傑克已經站到他身邊，朗聲介紹，「這位羅蒙特主任是先生最近聘請的安檢主任，他具有多年的專業經驗，還請各位配合一下。」  
他迅速地將觀眾的注意力轉向，伯納跪下來檢驗女子的狀態。她已沒有呼吸，伯納向傑克招手，傑克會意低頭，「把所有人留在這裡，不准他們離開，然後給我一張乾淨的手帕、一雙消毒手套、酒精、夾鏈袋和鑷子。」

傑克輕輕點頭，將伯納的要求交代下去，一分鐘後所有的東西都已備齊，遞到伯納手邊。

伯納用手帕輕輕擦去女人艷紅的唇膏，顯出嘴唇真正的顏色，她的嘴唇呈紫黑色，伯納輕輕將她半邊面具拿起，女人現出真實的面容，伯納倒吸一口氣，用背影遮住了好奇的觀眾，他將面具蓋回去，轉身走到台下去撿被摔碎的酒杯。

被困住的買家各個身價不凡，抱怨聲逐漸變大，場面愈發難以控制。

「想必你不能理解這段時間對我的損失，這位男孩。」  
「你不知道美國少了我一天，經濟會倒退1%。」  
「我們不覺得這棟別墅可以困住我們。」  
「我們的時間很寶貴。」  
「我現在就要離開。」  
「我說，現在。」

上流社會的強大威勢撲面而來，傑克額前冒出冷汗，一道聲音忽然破空而出，「安靜。」

男人從黑暗裡走出來，他的面具是特製的，與一般買家的純黑面具不同，他的面具帶有幾條金線的迴旋，如那頭燦爛的金髮，他從會場的尾端走來，所有的買家不自主向後退開，中間清出一條道，男人不疾不徐地走向舞台，站到伯納身邊。

「我的拍賣會，我的規矩。沒找到兇手，誰也不准離開。」他的嗓音低了半個音階，不鏽鋼大門重重落下，每扇窗戶瞬間升上鐵條。此起彼落的訊息鈴聲同時響起，眾人檢查自己的手機，臉色霎時劇變。

男人聲音平淡，「傑克，安排房間。」  
「是，先生。」

男人不再理會嘈雜的賓客，他看向伯納，「有什麼發現？」  
「她是中毒，毒可能是下在紅酒裡，要進一步檢驗才知道。」  
「我有合作的鑑定所，傑克會帶你去任何你想去的地方。」他吩咐完，便見伯納的神情有些異樣，萊納斯微微挑眉，無以名狀的氣勢便盡數褪去，此刻的萊納斯更接近伯納第一次看見的樣子，毫無所謂的淡漠。

伯納一瞬間迷惑了。他在幾日之間看見萊納斯的不同面向，每一個面向都間隔著巨大差異，想多認識他的衝動一瞬間破繭而出，又被他強行抹去。  
他不覺得一旦和對方牽扯更深，可以全身而退。

「我需要封鎖整個會場，給我會場的監視錄影，還有檢測所有的食物和餐具。」伯納按正規流程提出要求，多少有幾分試探的意味，萊納斯朝傑克瞥去一眼，青年微微點頭，「請跟我來。」

傑克拿走證物袋，並將伯納留在監控室。伯納反覆看那幾段監視錄影。今天晚上和死者說話的人很多，他們也許知道她的身分，也許不知道。伯納的紙上畫滿註記，他對那些人毫無概念，萊納斯拒絕提供所有人的身份，調查變得加倍困難。

排除意外的可能，那個女人死於謀殺。謀殺的動機總歸可以分成兩種，利益或感情。從死者的生活圈開始調查，找出今晚重疊的買家，就很有機會破案。但今天的各種限制讓整個調查的難度加倍。

此刻，他並不知道，在牆的另一側，一名青年慢條斯理地帶起手套，將手中的酒杯敲碎，再將碎片裝進封口袋裡。他拿到鑑定室，「這是那支酒杯，先生讓我拿來檢驗是否有毒物殘留。」  
「先放在那邊，我們一有消息會立刻回報。」  
青年轉身離開。他的表情帶著恰到好處的恭敬，唯有眼神深不可測。

 

伯納正在閱讀驗屍報告。  
死者的血液裡有濃度極高的鉀離子，造成她的腎臟迅速衰竭，根據死者身上的針孔，法醫合理推測兇手使用針筒在死者靜脈注射高度的鉀離子溶液。  
報告指出，根據如此高度的劑量，推估從施打溶液到死者死亡，前後不會超過兩個小時，這能有效限定嫌疑者的範圍。  
為此，伯納重新觀看錄像，拍賣會場的攝像頭有固定的角度，不能總是拍到死者，伯納邊思考，兇手要能近身施打藥劑而不遭死者的反抗，只有兩種可能。  
第一，對方是死者的朋友，有合理的理由碰觸死者，第二，死者曾短暫昏迷過。但無論如何，這兩人必定有私下相處的時機。  
伯納反覆看了幾遍，發現死者在開始拍賣後曾離開過兩次會場，一次是開始前十分鐘，一次是拍賣會中途。第一次，死者離開十五分鐘，第二次，死者離開半小時左右，這兩段時間都足夠兇手下手。  
房門在夜晚被敲響，規律的三聲，守禮而克制。  
伯納提高警覺，他站起身走到門邊，手裏握著科爾特從貓眼向外望去，只看見熟悉的面具和滿頭金髮，他拉開門，讓拍賣會的主人進來。

「情況如何？」  
「目前有兩個人行跡可疑，一個是和死者一同進洗手間的三十二號；另一個是扶著死者離開的二十七號。我要先和他們談話。」  
「他們已經休息了，明天早上可以。」  
伯納忽然發現現在已是凌晨三點，他感到無以名狀的尷尬，站在身前的這個人曾經和他有過親密行為，此刻單獨在一間房裡，讓某種暗示越顯分明，「你不休息嗎？」他反著下逐客令。  
「我來提醒你，我只能留他們到明天中午，最多等你和所有人談完。他們的身份都不能曝光，無論你有沒有抓到兇手，明天都必須放他們下山。」萊納斯聲音清冷，條件苛刻，毫不容情。  
伯納眼睛一眯，他往前一踏揪住萊納斯的領口，「人命在你眼裡，到底是什麼？」  
他們的臉靠得極近，金髮的男人面容俊美，神情冷漠，伯納在那雙橄欖綠瞳裡再次看見兇狠的自己，這個人和他以往打交道的人都不一樣，不是他施加壓力就會嚇得發抖全盤托出，萊納斯也不是那種白領菁英，會高傲地像看螻蟻般對他說「請跟我的律師聯絡」。  
伯納盯著對方的眼睛，忽然有種錯覺，這個人的眼睛像鏡子，只會反射別人映照的痕跡，他沒有強烈的喜怒哀樂和道德觀，只有自己的準則。他們不是活在同一個世界，他也不想理解對方的世界，他本不該對萊納斯抱有錯誤的期待，他們在案子結束之後不會再有交集。  
伯納放開手，「我知道了。」他的表情生疏有禮，在兩個人之間疊上面具，他打開房門，「晚安。」  
萊納斯走出房門，在伯納關門的那刻叫住他，「羅蒙特探員，晚安。」他的唇角帶著似有若無的微笑，伯納看著對方的身影逐漸消失在門縫間，沒有再開口。

 

審訊的時光很漫長，伯納用了整整四小時重點盤問，一部份的人願意合作，但那些人都和死者沒什麼交集。另一部分的人諱莫如深，不願意開口。那兩個嫌疑犯給出的供辭很合理，伯納無法在審訊中核實得到的消息，他沒能知道嫌疑犯的背景，也沒有壓力點可以施壓，他審訊時，萊納斯就在隔壁的房間看，他確信萊納斯將他的困境看在眼底，但金髮男人毫無反應，彷彿昨晚會場上那個堅持要找出兇手的人只是錯覺。  
整個事件就像一齣劇，劇本只握在導演一個人的手裡。

伯納面無表情地看著那些人一個一個離開別墅，萊納斯站在門口送客，當最後一個人終於離開，伯納平淡地說，「我會報警。」這不是商量，而是宣告。  
萊納斯瞥向他，從伯納的角度只能看見他半邊的臉，「我以為你會想親自查這個案子。」  
「我會親自查這個案子。」  
萊納斯轉過頭正面向他，陽光從他身後照來，與方才還能看清他側臉的表情相比，如今他整張臉全隱在陰影下，只能瞧見隱微的輪廓，他從懷裡拿出一份資料，「不能拍照，不能錄影，就在這裡讀。」

伯納接過那份檔案，他翻開首頁，在第二頁看見一個男人的身家背景，旁邊寫著編號1。這是今晚出席的所有買家的檔案。


	5. Chapter 5

伯納登入系統，打算將此案立在聯邦調查局，他停在登入頁面，打出一個字母，忽然停頓。  
他開啟內部資料庫搜尋死者的名字，畫面頓時出現機密檔案的字樣。  
毫無意外地，他沒有足夠的權限。  
一瞬間，是否立案的念頭在腦海裡來回拉鋸，他確實認識死者，因為公事，不是私事。說白一點，是他單方面知道死者這個人。  
珍娜‧蘇，現任聯邦調查局局長。  
或許，這才是萊納斯拐他進拍賣會的真正原因，那些買家來頭太大，他不能直接出手，便想借用自己的資源進行調查。  
伯納走到主任辦公室門外，錢尼剛結束一場電話會議，看到伯納便滿臉笑意地招他進來。錢尼‧德樂經常掛著笑，看起來和藹可親，他早年從探員做起，一次出外勤膝蓋受傷，活動不再靈活，他便轉為內勤，依伯納看來，錢尼肯定是個狠角色，任何一個在短短五年內從內勤組長升到主任的傢伙，絕不是表面看起來那麼簡單。

「我最近在查一個案子，有關蘇局長。」伯納邊說邊觀察錢尼的臉色，「她前天遇害了，地點在一座私人別墅，屍體已經被送到達克那裡。」達克是和他配合的資深法醫。  
「怎麼發生的？」  
「等達克的屍檢，但我認為這件事不簡單。」伯納意有所指。  
錢尼盯著伯納看了好一會，伯納的解釋過於簡潔，他這裡也沒有接到任何報案訊息，唯一的可能是，這件事從發生到現在，消息都被封鎖中。  
「這件事瞞不了多久，我最多幫你壓下一個星期。下週五下班之前，你要給我一個嫌疑犯。」  
「我需要知道她最近參與的項目和資料。」  
錢尼視線沒離開過伯納的眼睛，「所有的項目只能由你一個人經手，你必須保證決不外洩。否則，」錢尼拿起馬克杯喝盡殘餘的咖啡，將馬克杯重新放下，恰巧放在桌面的邊緣，馬克杯重心不穩，落下桌面，碎了一地，陶瓷碎片散在伯納的腳邊。  
黑髮探員眼神清澈，不為所動，「是，長官。」  
錢尼揮了揮手，「叫莉亞進來處理一下。」

錢尼的動作很快，伯納回到座位不久就接到電話，他報上名字，「羅蒙特探員。」  
「這裡是資訊加密檔案室，檔案都放在你的資料夾。」  
「謝了，瑪姬。」  
「依我的直覺，有大事發生了。」瑪姬趁隙和伯納閒聊兩句，「對了，行為分析組那邊最近進來一位帥哥，提升整個部門的顏值，我們都在猜他旁邊有沒有人。」  
「我記得這週斯賓塞邀我吃飯，我不介意幫你轉達你對別人的愛慕。」  
瑪姬賠笑著，「我這不是幫你看嗎？」瑪姬是少數知道伯納性向的同事，雖然伯納並非有意遮掩，但他的行事向來低調，知道的人反而不多。  
「我不喜歡年輕的小白臉。」伯納低笑。  
「那你喜歡什麼樣的？」  
「我喜歡，」伯納一停，一雙橄欖綠瞳闖進他的腦海，金髮在風中飄揚，男人神色疏冷，修長白皙的指節扣著方向盤，他朝伯納微勾唇角的模樣，只要閉眼就能在腦海裡清晰浮現。  
「伯納？」  
黑髮的探員回過神來，「休息時間結束了。」不等對方答話，他俐落地掛斷內線。

 

他開上凱特彎道的時候，還在想那個機密檔案「深淵」。作為最後簽署人，珍娜局長是最終決策者，這個項目很奇特，包含地質學家、物理學家、歷史學家、資料分析師、藝術學者等各領域的人才，他們的任務是破解出一個座標，至今已費時五年，沒有成果。

伯納剛看見這個項目便留起心眼，這是唯一一個項目牽扯到藝術品，很有可能和萊納斯的拍賣會有關，看起來那幅畫一定有什麼意義，只是他沒有察覺。  
畫現在應該還留在萊納斯手裡，如果他可以和萊納斯說上話，請他配合調查，也許事情會有進展。  
他沒有萊納斯的電話。明天進辦公室的時候，他決定指派資訊高材生查理查一下。電話只能明天再打。  
一連串的喇吧聲響拉回他的注意，白色的保時捷已開到他的左後方，伯納下意識慢下車速，降下車窗，關注著那輛保時捷，直到保時捷經過他的車旁，男人的金髮在夕陽下格外耀眼，他朝伯納比了一個手勢，示意他跟上來。  
伯納的心臟在那一刻多跳了一下，喜悅一瞬間從心口漫開，他再怎麼不願意在別人面前承認，也無法對自己否認，他會因為一個人的舉動心煩意亂，就像個二十歲的毛頭小夥子。

白色保時捷沒有慢下車速，伯納落後一些，他催起油門，打起精神跟著那輛保時捷，兩台車近乎競賽的超車舉動一度癱瘓凱特彎道的交通，喇叭聲此起彼落。一下子，兩台車已開出凱特彎道，將後方的堵車狀況拋得老遠。  
伯納跟著萊納斯一路開了約莫半小時，停在一棟油漆成淺褐色的房子前。房子有兩層樓高，前方草坪種著一顆巨大的圓形仙人掌，右邊種著紅白交雜的玫瑰。  
伯納看萊納斯熟練地解除保全系統，領著他進入這棟房子，猜測這也許是他私人房產之一，沒有直接登記在他的名下。

「茶還是咖啡？」  
伯納評估了天色，又看見流理臺上一整套的設備，「咖啡，謝謝。」  
「選擇不錯。」

伯納倚在冰箱旁，看著男人動作俐落地將四匙咖啡豆倒入磨豆機，煮熱開水，將咖啡粉放在壺口上方的濾紙上，慢慢地用熱水沖開。  
男人的動作優雅熟練，面容帶笑，伯納不自主注視著那雙手，他知道那雙手不只是看起來修長靈巧，任何東西握在那雙手裡，都能讓人興起漫天想像，伯納移開視線，忽然覺得有點熱。

「你的咖啡。」  
咖啡裝在花樣精緻的咖啡杯裡，連同瓷盤一起遞給他，伯納嚐了一口，「好喝。」  
萊納斯微微一笑，斜倚著流理臺，垂眼端著咖啡杯輕輕抿了一口，他喝咖啡的姿態很優雅閒適，食指勾在小巧的杯耳，拇指輕輕扣著杯緣，燈光將他細長眼睫毛的陰影投射在眼瞼上，整個人忽然顯得儒雅，像個大學教授。  
伯納注意到他手中的咖啡杯與萊納斯的是一組，極細的金線鑲在杯緣，杯身亦印有彩色的玫瑰。  
「杯子很漂亮。」  
「眼光不錯，這是仿十九世紀的英國骨瓷杯。」  
「仿的還是真的？」伯納打趣問道。  
「若說是真的，你敢用嗎？」萊納斯拉長的尾音有幾許惑人的意味。伯納決定扯開話題，「你平常住這裡？」  
「看情況。有時候忙起來會歇在骨董店，不忙的時候就會回來住。」萊納斯瞟他一眼，配合著轉移話題。  
伯納敏銳地發現這句回答裡洩漏的訊息，並為此大吃一驚。他上次和行為分析組合作過，一個人的表達方式是基於發話者的觀點，他使用的句型遠遠比字面上的意義透露出更多東西。上一次，行為分析組僅僅是根據嫌犯使用的時態，就判斷出受害者還活著訊息，並從中破案。  
而現在，根據萊納斯的說法，他的住所只有兩個選擇，骨董店和這裡。這裡等於是他的家，不是偶爾度假的房產。

「為什麼找我來這裡？」  
「這裡談話很安全。」萊納斯將又啜了一口咖啡。  
_那為什麼不去骨董店？_ 這個問句就在伯納嘴邊，他相信萊納斯必然在骨董店也安裝相同的保全機制，邀請一個人來家裡和去骨董店的意義完全不一樣，伯納不相信萊納斯不懂這些。  
但是，基於私心，他不想問。

「那幅畫，在你手裡嗎？」  
「下班了還談公事，羅蒙特探員真是敬業。」  
「我以為你找我來談的就是這件事。」  
「那你真是太看輕自己的價值。」  
萊納斯說那句話的神色讓伯納飆起綺念，但一瞬間，他就想起上一次的親暱帶給他多大的羞辱。  
「你說的安全，是指任何一處都有攝影機，能把我拍得清楚吧。」伯納的神色冰冷，將喝乾的咖啡杯放在流理臺上，「謝謝招待。」

「我現在不會這麼說，不過也許有一天會。那是我對你做過最糟的事。」萊納斯的平靜像根針刺在伯納的心上，這句話沒有帶來任何撫慰的效果，反而像句無關痛癢的辯解。  
「這種道歉方式真是毫無誠意。」  
萊納斯盯著他，一時間房裡靜的可怕，毫無預警的，萊納斯開始解皮帶，稀稀簌簌的聲響在廚房的走道間迴盪，伯納悶不吭聲，打定主意，不管等會發生什麼事都不出手。

萊納斯抽出皮帶，隨手擱在流理臺上，他解開整排襯衫的衣扣，將衣袖挽到手肘，卸下腕表和尾戒，解開褲頭，微微拉下底褲，將下身露出來，有些疲軟的莖體垂在褲頭，萊納斯左手向後撐在流理臺上，右手握住了莖體，來回抽動，他抬眼看向伯納，男人的嘴唇抿得死緊，萊納斯低聲說，「拿出你的手機，拍下來。」

他半瞇起眼，忽快忽慢的抽動讓莖體逐漸有了反應，有人在看的刺激更是讓身體加倍亢奮，他仰起頭呻吟著喘息，露出白皙的脖頸，和襯衫內的皮膚微微泛紅，指節間的男性硬挺挺的，他的手指再無法全部包住。  
無論從哪一個角度拍攝，都沒有可以辯解的餘地。

伯納一開始只是置氣，他拿出手機對著萊納斯正面拍了一張，嘲弄得想自己不久就會收到各種警告。等到萊納斯開始喘息，他開始考慮這個道歉的真實性。只是一張照片，萊納斯沒必要做全，他鬼使神差得打開錄影模式，從男人半仰著頭的臉、鎖骨、襯衫半開而顯出的挺立的乳頭，到下腹部被修長指節緊緊握住的下身。

「拍好了嗎？我看。」萊納斯的聲音沙啞，伯納發現自己早已不自主地靠近，他恍惚著把手機交出去，萊納斯看了手機一眼，噴笑出聲，「是錄影啊。」那笑聲瞬間讓伯納尷尬得無地自容，暗恨自己交出手機之前沒有關掉錄影模式，萊納斯發現肯定要刪掉的。

誰知萊納斯握著他手機，靠近自己的下身，用拇指摩娑下體的方式溫柔又煽情，萊納斯拍了好一會，將鏡頭轉到自拍模式，對著鏡頭煽情的喘息，又將手機還給伯納。  
錄影模式還在繼續。伯納恍惚得看著著萊納斯自瀆，直到白濁的體液在空中噴出一道弧，些許濺到了自己的西裝褲。

伯納關掉了錄影，神色複雜得拿衛生紙遞給萊納斯，男人的臉色潮紅，不像往日淡漠無情，他接過伯納的衛生紙擦拭自己，「你滿意了嗎？」  
「你沒必要這樣。」  
「你接受我的道歉嗎？」萊納斯再問，他的神情很正經，伯納不自主得回以同樣的態度，「我接受。」  
「很好。」萊納斯將衣服重新穿好，「我們現在可以開始談『深淵』。」


	6. Chapter 6

深淵，開啟於五年前的夏天。

2014年6月，三名以色列青少年在約旦慘遭綁架並殺害，以色列矛頭直指巴勒斯坦，以色列發起「保護邊境行動」，引發一系列的武裝衝突，巴勒斯坦向以色列發射八百多枚飛彈，死亡人數超過兩千人，並進軍挾持重要政府官員，引發國際關注。當時，傳言美國曾派遣特種部隊援助以色列搶救人質，美國一直是以色列堅定的盟友，特別是在1979年伊朗革命中，伊朗學生綁架52名美國人後，美伊關係的惡化加深美國對伊斯蘭國家的不諒解，也深化美以的同盟。

特種部隊歷經三天三夜，深入耶路撒冷，截回人質，2014年8月27日，以色列和巴勒斯坦達成停火協議。

「這和『深淵』的關聯性是什麼？」伯納坐在客廳，盯著牆面上巨大的放映螢幕。

「當年進行人質援救的，不是綠扁帽，而是三角洲。」萊納斯勾起唇，唇角的嘲諷意味很明顯。

美國陸軍特種部隊，俗稱綠扁帽，專司非正規戰爭、反叛亂、特別偵察、直接行動、拯救人質及反恐主義。是陸軍裡面最為菁英的一支部隊。

但是，極少人知道，美國還有另一支特種部隊，規格比綠扁帽更高，編制為第一特種部隊，俗稱三角洲部隊，三角洲部隊和綠扁帽的工作內容極為相似，卻更危險，更隱密，他們處理那些不能在檯面上曝光的事件，美國官方從未正式承認他們。

「三角洲從當地的清真寺底下找到文獻，文獻指出當年鄂圖曼土耳其帝國在征服十字軍後，搜刮出大量的寶物，蘇丹穆罕默德二世在位時，建了一個地下寶庫來存放這些骨董，現今，這個寶庫的位置仍舊成謎。」

「這就是『深淵』要找的那組經緯度。」伯納很快連起來，「既然五年都沒有發現，傳聞真的可信嗎？」

「但是他們相信。」萊納斯支著頰，回答漫不經心。

「那你呢？」伯納認真盯著對方，視線專注，像能看進人心。

「我啊，」萊納斯一瞬征愣，聲音很輕，「我想，古董就該留在它原本的地方。」

氣氛忽然變得朦朧曖昧，即使他們早已看過彼此陷入情慾的模樣，此刻伯納卻是第一次感覺到自己真的走到了離這個人近一點的地方，那樣的萊納斯相當罕見，彷彿一瞬間失去方向，不再總是胸有成竹的樣子。

「你追這個案子多久了？」伯納輕聲問。

「從我開始接觸考古以後。」

那表示，萊納斯知道「深淵」比聯邦調查局還要早好幾年，「所以那幅畫，和這有關嗎？」

萊納斯低笑，「你還真是任何時候都不忘工作，我幾乎可以體會那種被利用的心情，」他的指尖輕輕敲在伯納粗壯的手臂上，帶來若有似無的麻癢，如果不是場合不對，萊納斯的表現簡直就像是青少年在酒吧搭訕準備一夜情的對象。

伯納用左手掌壓住在自己手臂上作亂的指掌，堅定地問，「是不是？」

「是。」萊納斯抽回手，乾脆回答。

「既然這樣，當初在山莊裡，你為什麼不讓我往下查？」

「因為你查不出真相。」萊納斯播放了另一個影像，影像裡，帶著半邊面具的侍者正慢條斯理地敲碎手中的酒杯，裝進證物袋，走進鑑定室。

「這個攝影機最近才裝的，只有我知道。」萊納斯面無表情，「有的人已經不能信任了。」

「你懷疑他是兇手？」

萊納斯輕輕點頭，「我問了法醫，那個女人的死因是鉀離子過高，但不一定只有注射這一種方式。」

「這就是為什麼他要換掉酒杯的原因，他現在在哪裡？」伯納皺起眉頭，「給我他的訊息，讓我逮捕他。」

「那天當晚，他就消失了，隔天他的屍體被發現在垃圾掩埋場。」

伯納頓時有些頭痛，「我下周五之前要給出一個嫌疑犯，否則這件事會擴大偵辦，到時候，」擴大偵辦對伯納本身沒有影響，他當初要求錢尼封鎖消息，也不過是為了不想將萊納斯扯進去。即使這個人性格多變，對他的方式隨意又反覆，伯納仍然有他自己的原則。

「你是擔心我嗎？」萊納斯頗有興味地問。

伯納撇過頭去，耳後跟熱的發燙，「對了，我覺得你的放映設備很不錯，平常放電影看應該滿享受的。」

他等了一下，沒聽見萊納斯的回話，正要回頭，冷不防的，耳後跟被人含住，舔了一下。伯納驚的向後退開，背部用力撞上沙發的扶手，意料之外的撞擊讓他無預警的嘶出一聲，他瞬間感覺到萬分丟臉，整個左耳都發紅。

他單手摀住左耳，回頭去看，只見萊納斯噙著笑意，單手垂放在沙發扶手，整個人又慵懶又恣意，坐姿很放鬆，他的笑容和在拍賣會時完全不同，少了那種勾人的風情，多了幾許放肆不羈的隨興，隱約帶著玩興般的孩子氣。

伯納不知道該怎麼形容這一刻，燈光從他頭頂上打下來，一向漠然的俊美男人，此刻映著促狹的調侃，簡直像神祇從神壇踏上人間。

他聽見他的心臟咚的一聲。喜歡的情緒一瞬間漫過胸口，再無法掩蓋。

一生中從來沒感覺到自己如此狼狽，伯納用力揉了揉左耳，移開視線。一時間，客廳靜默無聲。

「謝謝。」道謝的字句飄在空中，伯納再想反駁已來不及，他粗聲說，「大不了我就把那個侍者帶去交差，死人也是人。」

「如果是這樣，這個案子就結案了。」萊納斯實事求是地指出事實，「『深淵』會交給下一個負責人。」

「還有殺害侍者的兇手，不是嗎？」伯納犀利地反問。

「你說呢？」萊納斯低笑，「這是美國政府都不會公開承認的案子，你知道在珍娜‧蘇以前，還死了多少嗎？」

「十四個，」不等伯納猜測，萊納斯就揭露答案，「他們都是有關部門的最高負責人。你有聽到任何消息嗎？」

沒有。  
伯納沉默，十四條生命牽扯相關的案件，若不是經過高層掩蓋，不可能聞所未聞。

「你到底想做什麼？」伯納沉聲問。

「你知道我國的財務狀況很吃緊嗎？」萊納斯不答反問，「如果讓政府先找到這批寶藏，他們計畫將金銀鎔鑄，拆卸珠寶兌換金錢，賺取軍需物資，這是不在公開紀錄上的古物，所以沒有人會追究它們的消失。」

萊納斯盯著他，一字一句地說，「如果一定要挖出那些古董，它只能待在它該待的地方，博物館，或我這裡。其他地方，就算是美國政府，想也別想。」

「但你開了拍賣會。」伯納不為所動，「我不覺得留給你是個好選擇。」

「它們都會得到很好的照顧，和赫式拍賣會購買古董，是要簽合約的。一旦買家負擔不起照顧商品的能力，可以原價的八成價格售回赫式，這也是唯一轉移商品所有權的方式。所有的商品都有定位裝置，一旦買家違規出售給第三方，赫式有權直接收回該商品，而不支付任何價格。」

伯納乍聽之下覺得這條規則很荒謬，買家竟然願意簽署，轉念一想，真到急需用錢的時刻，直接用八成的價格賣給赫式，並不算太虧，畢竟藝術品是很難在短時間內出手的東西。

「那副畫現在在哪裡？」伯納追問。

「還在我這裡。」萊納斯說，「它是找到『深淵』的第一把鑰匙。」

「那麼重要的話，為什麼當初你要把它賣出去？」伯納質問道。

「我以為，它可以為我引來第二把鑰匙，但我失算了。」萊納斯聲音沉了下去，承認失敗對他來說並不容易。

那副神情讓伯納責備的話語停在嘴邊，終究是沒說出去。他遲疑半晌，伸手拍對方的肩，「我也沒注意。是兇手的錯，不是你的問題。」

萊納斯扯了扯唇，「話說在前，重來一次，我還是不會讓你報警。這件事對我太重要，如果謀殺注定發生，那也是他們的命。」

伯納盯著他，半晌沒說話，萊納斯移開視線，氣氛頓時僵直而尷尬，萊納斯站起身，「很晚了，你該回去了。」

伯納微微仰頭，萊納斯俯下的容顏背著燈光，看不清表情。  
每次都是這樣，每次這個人都會選在背光的那面，讓自己隱在光線之前，模糊了對方的視野，同時將對方的表情盡收眼底。

有夠狡猾。

伯納站起身，他有185公分，比萊納斯略高5公分，他垂眼看向萊納斯，兩個人的臉近在咫尺。  
伯納靠近一些，停在對方的唇前，忽然錯頸而過，狠狠咬了一下對方的耳瓣，「我會幫你，不計代價。」

他想，這一次，沒了照片和錄影，他不再有任何藉口可以為自己開脫。  
墜落，就墜落吧。


End file.
